


we kiss, i feel good

by transming



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transming/pseuds/transming
Summary: A collection of kiss prompts from twitter
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	1. seungkwan/mingyu

**Author's Note:**

> i posted these on my twitter over the course of about a week last month but im really happy with the quality of them after reading them over again so! i decided to post them all here. if you follow me on twitter you might have read these already! 
> 
> im posting in one go since this will show up in so many different tags and i didnt want to be annoying or anything vjsjcnks 
> 
> also depending on the prompt, i may or may not be willing to expand on some of these aus.... leave requests either here or on my cc and we'll see [eye emoji] 
> 
> title from decalcomanie by mmm
> 
> happy reading!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #36 - a kiss to give up control **

"mingyu could you just-"

"babe i got it-"

"no here let me just-"

mingyu sighs, much much louder than the situation warrants and seungkwan ignores it in favour of doubling his efforts. seungkwan is a control freak at his best, mingyu knows this and he loves him regardless. however, seungkwan is already wired up from a long, rough day at work and despite his protests, mingyu can  handle decorating a simple cake. minghao wouldn't care if it looked like a turd anyway, which it  _ doesn't _ , but that's beside the point. 

"babe."

seungkwan continues struggling to wrestle the icing bag away from mingyu without spilling any of the contents. it's kind of hilarious, in the ridiculously over the top kind of way. 

"seungkwan." 

"ooh pulling out full names are we? say it again daddy." he says, completely sarcastic.

for that mingyu gives up going easy on him. he practically rips the icing bag out of seungkwan's hands. he tosses it onto the bench behind him and, before seungkwan can reach for it, he ducks down and throws seungkwan over his shoulder. 

"put me down you beanpole!" seungkwan yells but any malice gets completely ruined by the laughter that drowns out the end of his sentence. mingyu carries seungkwan all the way to their bedroom, depositing seungkwan rather gracelessly on their bed among a pile of clothes he meant to put away earlier. 

he crawls over seungkwan before he can crawl away, boxing him in with his arms, flexing them since his sleeves are rolled up and he knows seungkwan has a thing for his forearms. 

"I know it's hard for you, as a capricorn, to give up control sometimes but you've had a long day at work and I am completely capable of decorating a cake by myself." he maintains eye contact as he's saying it so he can see the moment seungkwan's cheeks heat up, like they always do when mingyu gets overly honest and caring like this. "so you're going to lie here and nap until I'm done and then I'm going to come back here and we can see if you still feel like being controlling." 

seungkwan struggles for a bit, internally, cogs turning with worry and mingyu just waits, because he knows seungkwan and he knows he'll give in eventually. and he does, entire body going slack, letting the exhaustion finally take over.

mingyu leans over and kisses him softly, tries to take away any worries and fears he has through his lips alone. seungkwan completely melts in his arms, finally,  _ finally  _ giving up control, and mingyu happily takes over. 

their lips move together so gently, a set of kisses so sweet they'll have cavities by the morning. mingyu deepens the kiss just slightly, mouth opening just so, a promise for later, and the soft noise seungkwan lets out sounds like a promise of his own. 

he pulls back, seungkwan chasing his lips for one last peck before letting his head flop back onto the bed.

"okay?" he asks, tilting his head in that way seungkwan can't resist.

seungkwan sighs but his lips pull into a sleepy smile. seungkwan, with his hair fanned out behind him, eyes droopy from exhaustion and cheeks and lips flushed pink; mingyu is so so so in love. "fine." 


	2. renjun/jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #37 - a kiss without a motive **

living with renjun has been an experience jaemin isn't sure if he was really prepared for. it's not that he wasn't  ready, because he definitely was; it was time and they both agreed it was the best decision for them. and it's not that he regrets it, there are just moments where he learns something new about renjun that catches him off guard. 

for starters, renjun is a lot tidier than jaemin anticipated. before he moved in, he knew renjun liked to keep his apartment clean but he wasn't quite prepared to be nagged for leaving clothes on the floor all the time. not that he doesn't get it, but he's lazy and renjun just doesn't get that sometimes. 

second, renjun can get himself stuck down a conspiracy theory hole a lot more often than jaemin is readily willing to deal with. on the rare days when jaemin is out at work or uni or running errands and renjun is left home alone with his overactive imagination and an infinity of internet conspiracy theorists posting in online forums, jaemin will return home to a lump of blankets and a frazzled boyfriend, unsure how to proceed. 

(he soon figures out that hot chocolate, cuddles and a ghibli movie is the most effective way to get renjun out of an existential crisis.)

the most surprising thing, however, is just how affectionate and loving renjun is. it's especially strong when he's sleepy, catching jaemin off guard with back hugs and sweet kisses that leave him reeling and grinning ear to ear. or, if he's not sleepy, then it's one of the days where jaemin is feeling less than 100%, with not quite enough energy to keep up his usual loud, boisterous and almost overbearing personality. at times like this, it's renjun who quietly pulls them onto the couch and wraps them both up in blankets and peppers kisses over every bit of jaemin's face until his smiles start to come a little easier, a weight lifted from his chest. 

tonight is neither of these nights. 

tonight jaemin is just catching up with one of his current dramas, lounged across the sofa while renjun does the dishes (because jaemin cooked tonight and they take turns, because it's only fair). he must have finished up a while ago because jaemin hasn't heard a peep from the kitchen in at least two ad breaks. 

he pauses the drama and sits up, whining as he stretches, and reaches for his phone. as he does, he catches sight of renjun standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"how long have you been standing there?" 

renjun stands, backlit from the kitchen fluorescents, and he looks ethereal. "a while." he hums. he stalks forward, almost lazily, and jaemin is caught unable to look away. everything renjun does is graceful and elegant, even when he's  _ drunk  _ his stumbling looks practiced and calculated. 

there's a fond look in renjun's eyes when he stands above jaemin, and he only catches a glimpse of it before renjun is leaning down to press a delicate kiss to his lips. it's soft and slow, no teeth or tongue, just a gentle press of lips but it has jaemin's heart stuttering in his chest all the same.

jaemin makes a noise as renjun pulls away. "what was that for?" 

renjun shrugs, eyes darting between jaemin's own. "just because." 

jaemin breaks out into a grin so wide his cheeks hurt. "you're so lame." 

renjun laughs into the next kiss and jaemin pulls him onto the couch.

  
  
  
  



	3. yuta/winwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #38 - a kiss because they're running out of time **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the last of us universe which, to anyone unfamiliar with the game, means zombies and angst
> 
> ** please beware there are untagged major character deaths in this drabble **

yuta's entire world is falling to pieces in front of his eyes, but at least there's no way either of them are getting out of this alive. at least he won't be leaving anyone behind.

at least, at least, at least sicheng is still with him. at least they can go together. 

"yuta those doors aren't gonna hold much longer." 

"i know." it's hard to think over the symphony of the undead echoing around the empty record shop, the creaking of the wood holding the doors shut increasing with every second. yuta has already scanned the area six times and hasn't found a single other exit that wouldn't lead them to a faster, more painful demise. 

"yuta?" 

if there's anything he hates more than anything else in the world, it's the fear in sicheng's voice right in that moment. sicheng is too good for a world like this. he, not for the first time, wonders what sicheng was like before; before the world started burning, before yuta lost everyone he'd ever loved and was recruited into the fireflies, his only hope in a world that continued to burn. 

they didn't meet until yuta was transferred across the country, after a failed recon mission and yuta felt his dying heart kickstart back to life. sicheng was a vision in army pants and yuta was smitten. 

by then, the undead had been roaming the world for the good part of a decade so whatever human was left had long killed off the person they were before. 

yuta often wonders about the before. what sicheng from before was like. of course, they've talked about the before; their studies and hobbies and families. the people theyve lost and what they meant to them. their relationship is built on loss and grief and the shared hardships they face on a daily basis, and while it might not be the most steady foundation they are undeniably inseparable. it took an apocalypse but yuta found someone to love.

the fact that they get to die together seems like the universe's final blessing.

"sicheng." he watches sicheng scanning the room, his usual collected demeanour cracking with every brush of his eyes over the dead end room. "sicheng, baby." 

"what about- we can- we.." yuta is careful of sicheng's gun when he wraps his arms around sicheng's torso, pulling them flush together. he buries his head in sicheng's neck, breathing in the scent of dirt and blood and, underneath it all, something sweet and undoubtedly  sicheng . 

after a moment he feels arms wrap around him in return and the chest below him hiccups. 

"is this it?" sicheng's voice is so shaky it takes yuta a moment to understand what he said. instead of replying he pulls back and cups sicheng's cheeks, scarred and imperfect but beautiful all the same. 

"i think so." he nods, tries for a smile that he knows doesn't reach his eyes. the banging at the door has gotten louder. 

"are you scared?" sicheng asks. there are tears cutting lines across the dirt on sicheng's face so yuta catches them with his thumbs. 

he shakes his head no. "you're here." 

he pulls sicheng into a kiss as the noise crescendos. their lips meet, hard and bruising because that's all this world has taught them to be. their mouths pull away and come together over and over, desperation and sadness making them clumsy and overeager but above everything, yuta feels relieved. the boy in his arms is the love of his life, and the next, and every life after. 

the doors burst open and yuta tries to put all of his love and affection into their final kisses. he can feel sicheng starting to shake beneath him and he kisses all the things he wants to say.

im here.

we'll be okay.

i love you.

forever. 


	4. jihoon/junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompts #32 - a kiss to wake up & #33 - forcefully **

jihoon rolls over and snuffles unattractively in his sleep. as he does, he rips the last corner of the blanket out of junhui's clutch and off his exposed torso. 

"jihoon." he whines, blindly reaching for the stolen fabric. "jihooooon." 

jihoon doesn't move, dead to the world once again so junhui huffs and accepts his fate. he can't fall back asleep now, but a glance at the clock says it's after 9. he smiles to himself. perfect.

when he and jihoon had reached the point of their relationship where they were waking up together frequently, they had decided to set ground rules in regards to waking each other up when neither of them had any obligations to get out of bed. with conflicting schedules most days, they had decided they wouldn't waste the days they had just for themselves, so whoever woke up first was in charge of waking the other.

9am, that's the time they had decided on. which meant anytime after 9 they were allowed to wake the other up in whichever way they liked; with breakfast; with kisses; with something friskier if they had a particularly nice dream the night before.

jun weighs his options as he watches jihoon's chest rise and fall. he rolls closer and pokes an exposed cheek, mind working. he's woken up jihoon in some pretty interesting ways before; it's become a competition with himself at this point. he hums to himself, and smiles when he comes to a decision.

the edge of the blanket is thankfully draped halfway across jihoon's back, meaning junhui can reach an arm across him without much hassle. he gets his arm as far across his torso as possible, tucking his hand under his waist to get a good grip and pulls. jihoon goes easily, body pliant in sleep, so junhui manhandles him till he's straddling junhui, head flopped against his chest. he doesn't wake, but junhui wasn't expecting him to. he is a very heavy sleeper, hence why junhui has to get so creative.

he adjusts slightly so his legs aren't stuck beneath him and jihoon snuffles again. then, he lifts jihoon's head off his chest, cradling it in his palms, and crashes their lips together. at first, he's just nipping at jihoon's lower lip, waiting for him to wake up. then, when jihoon finally starts to respond, he gets jihoon's mouth open and starts licking at the roof of his mouth. that finally gets jihoon going, a soft moan swallowed up by junhui's tongue, and he starts to squirm on top of him. 

eventually junhui has to break away to breathe and jihoon immediately dives for his neck, his shoulders, every piece of exposed skin his mouth can reach. 

"good morning." junhui laughs, completely breathless. jihoon reaches that one spot under junhui's jaw and then  he's the one squirming.

"morning, asshole." jihoon croaks into junhui's neck. he looks up, finally, and junhui gets a perfect view of jihoon's morning face. soft and grumpy; the only two words junhui ever needs to describe his boyfriend. jihoon smiles sleepy down at him, cheeks bunching up and junhui's heart thuds heavy in his chest.

"god you're ugly."


	5. soonyoung/mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #13 - a discreet kiss **

usually, mingyu tries to stay professional. the industry they're in is about as high risk as they get and he knows what the stakes are if they slip up, and god knows they're nothing but careful. and it's fine, they're handling it. mingyu has never been happier than when soonyoung is next to him, laughing at one of his jokes or sleeping on his shoulder on the way back from a schedule. it may not be the easiest relationship but it's good. they're good.

right now mingyu is more than good. they're currently at a magazine shoot with the rest of the members, all crammed into a high end studio with more equipment than people. they started with individual shoots and soonyoung has already been and gone, hidden back in the dressing room waiting for the unit shoots. 

mingyu is, as shameless as it feels to admit it sometimes, good at modelling, and he has experience with this photographer so he knows exactly how to make his shoot fly by as quick as possible. he knows that as soon as he's done he has approximately eight minutes to spend with soonyoung in the dressing room before they're both whisked away for costume changes or touch ups or a backstage camera is shoved in their faces.

he finds soonyoung tucked away in a corner playing on his phone. there are multiple dressing rooms, all with a capacity of about six and a half people, so there's only three other people in the room; one of which is seungcheol chatting with the other two staff members. 

this could either be a problem or a blessing. 

soonyoung spots him and locks his phone, setting it down on the couch beside him. 

"wow look at you, our professional model. charmed your way into leaving early?" soonyoung teases, smile bright and eyes shining as mingyu wanders over. he sends a surreptitious glance at seungcheol behind them. their leader catches his eye and sends a subtle but stern warning look their way. a reminder:  be careful.

mingyu tucks himself into soonyoung's side; innocuous, the hand playing with the hem of soonyoung's trousers completely hidden from sight by the back of the couch and their two bodies. 

"why would I need to charm him if i'm good at my job?" he keeps his voice low, just in case. soonyoung giggles in response, leaning in just a little closer.

"I missed you." he whispers. 

"I missed you too." mingyu replies, unable to stop his lips from pulling into a fond grin. soonyoung smiles back; small and warm, his favourite type of soonyoung smile because they're secret; just for him. 

soonyoung glances over mingyu's shoulder for just a moment and mingyu turns to look. seungcheol has somehow maneuvered himself so he's facing the two of them, back to the door, while the two staff members have their backs to them. they have to be quick, if either of the staff looked in the mirrors beside them they'd be caught. 

mingyu doesn't waste a second. they meet in the middle, lips brushing just soft enough not to make a sound but enough that it makes his heart race. with the fear of being caught, maybe, but that just makes it all the better. soonyoung sneaks in one more before mingyu has to pull away, feigning exhaustion and burying his head in soonyoung's shoulder, careful not to mess up his styled hair. 

he looks over at seungcheol and makes a mental note to buy him food later. 


	6. donghyuck/yukhei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #20 - a kiss on a scar **

"hey babe?" yukhei starts.

"yeah xuxi?" donghyuck replies, not pausing the movie even though neither of them have seen it before.

"where did you get that scar?" 

"which one?" 

"the one on your eyelid." 

"fell off a bed." he hums.

yukhei shuffles around on the couch and when donghyuck turns to him, yukhei's eyes are trained right where he knows his scar is. 

"did it hurt?" yukhei asks, eyes wide. donghyuck laughs.

"of course it did." he finally pauses the movie. they both have loud enough voices to be heard over the sounds of explosions but they have neighbours that he'd rather not piss off unnecessarily. "but do you mean when i fell off my bed or when i fell from heaven?" 

"both." yukhei grins.

donghyuck pretends to think. "well, the first one gave me a scar and the second one gave me you."

yukhei makes a noise of disgust, loud and exaggerated, and donghyuck cackles over the sound of it. yukhei is smiling though, and his cheeks are flushed all pretty so donghyuck feels like a winner. 

yukhei makes a whiny noise in the back of his throat and holds his arms out. donghyuck rolls his eyes but pushes himself off the armrest, letting his body flop into yukhei's waiting arms. yukhei doesn't budge in the slightest when donghyuck's shoulder slams into his chest and he really hates how that fact always makes him swoon. 

before yukhei, he hated feeling weak or small. he still does, but with yukhei it's different. he  likes  feeling protected, even if that feeling comes hand and hand with weakness. but it's not like yukhei is really protecting him from anything, he just feels like home.

donghyuck is still the one that has to wake them up in the morning and always makes sure yukhei doesn't forget anything important, like mother's day or his pants. and donghyuck protects yukhei in his own way; from his own thoughts, when his clumsiness gets the best of him or he gets yelled at by someone at work. in return, donghyuck gets to unwind completely when he's in yukhei's arms, hiding away from everything that scares him.

donghyuck gets so lost in thought he almost misses yukhei's next question. "do you like it?" 

he pulls away just far enough to look yukhei in the eye. "like what?"

"your scar." yukhei replies, still looking at it. then, "it's cute." 

"everything about me is cute." donghyuck pouts and expects the apologetic peck yukhei places on his lips without missing a beat. rehearsed. "honestly I don't really think about it." 

it's yukhei's turn to pout and donghyuck's turn to kiss it away. as he leans back, yukhei lifts a hand to his neck, holding him in place. firm. donghyuck inhales and waits for a beat, two. yukhei leans in again, higher than what donghyuck was anticipating, and his eyes flutter closed when yukhei's lips get too close. yukhei's kiss lands right on target, right on the patch of imperfect skin, and a warmth unfurls in donghyuck's chest, spreading throughout his entire body. he's caught between feeling embarrassed and ridiculously fond; a mixture he's become very familiar with over the years of knowing yukhei. 

yukhei pulls away and donghyuck opens his eyes to a vision of yukhei's softest smile. 

"that was disgusting, you just gave me like a million infections-"

yukhei's kiss lands on target once more, this time the centre of his lips, effectively muffling donghyuck's complaining and turning it into a wistful sigh as yukhei pulls away and plants kiss after kiss after kiss until donghyuck is putty in his arms and the movie is over.


	7. seungkwan/vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #16 - a lazy kiss **

waking up before 10 on a sunday is not one of seungkwan's favourite things to do. waking up in vernon's arms, though; that's in his top three.

vernon is already awake and probably has been for some time, looking down at seungkwan all quiet and fond as he goes through his waking up motions. the curtains behind them are parted just enough to let a stream of morning light curl across vernon's cheekbones and play in his scruffy hair. seungkwan will never understand how vernon manages to look so perfect all the time but he has his conspiracy theories. 

"mornin'." he croaks, squinting in the sunlight. vernon mumbles his response, eyes still trained on seungkwan. he blushes under vernon's undivided attention and buries his head back in vernon's chest when he continues to stare at him. "quit it." he huffs, lightly smacking him in the chest. 

vernon laughs, all teeth, and squeezes his arms tighter around seungkwan. "nope." he says, voice lilting up at the end. he drops a kiss on seungkwan's forehead and his cheeks flush slow and lazy.

"you missed." he grumbles into vernon's collarbone.

"well quit hiding then." vernon chuckles, so low in his chest seungkwan feels the vibrations through his cheek. he huffs and lifts his head just enough that vernon has somewhere to aim, avoiding eye contact because it feels like losing. 

vernon leans down and presses a soft kiss to the middle of his bottom lip, and seungkwan catches him before he can lean back. he deepens the kiss easily, bringing a hand up to vernon's jaw so he can more easily control it. he nips at vernon's lower lip, tugging lightly, and vernon slips his tongue into seungkwan's mouth once he's done in retaliation. it's not coordinated enough; their teeth clash a few times and they bump noses trying to change angles but it's slow and lazy and perfect.

at some point vernon's hands start roaming, sliding up and down seungkwan's sides lightly. vernon's hands are also, coincidentally, in seungkwan's top three favourite things in the world. he loves how delicate and careful they look, in contrast to how firm and strong they are when they're holding him. everything about vernon's personality is a 180° to his outward appearance and seungkwan  loves  it.

seungkwan feels weightless, tied to the earth by vernon alone, ready to float away with the slightest breeze. their mouths meet again and again, sloppy and languorous in a steady rhythm that has no intention of speeding up. there's no rush, no heat behind any of it. just two boys in love lethargically making out under the watchful gaze of the morning sun.

yeah, kissing vernon is definitely seungkwan's favourite activity. 


	8. kun/ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #25 - a kiss as a yes **

kun doesn't mean to pop the question when he does. 

he's been planning it for the better part of a month; though without any real idea  when  he was gonna do it, just the how and the why and the what ifs. it's not a proposal, anyway, so the when isn't so much a big deal as is the what ifs. what if ten thinks it's too soon, that they're moving too fast. what if ten actually secretly hates his apartment; it is the larger out of the two of theirs, and the view is inevitably nicer; inevitably because any view is nicer than a brick wall. but he always complains about the stairs and the neighbours and that one draft that kun can never seem to get rid of. 

"it's ten. if he's not complaining about something he's dead." doyoung had reminded him,  has  reminded him countless times. 

"you're worried about nothing." he'd say, and kun would just nod because he knows he's being irrational, but knowing that doesn't mean knowing how to  stop.

anyway, the how he sorted out a month prior to the when. it took the form of a measly, cheap silver key, a perfect copy of the one at the end of his own key chain. he got a flower too - a fake one because ten hates dead plants but loves flowers and keeps every single one he receives. he also gets embarrassed by grand declarations of love so kun aimed for simple and from the heart; a single daffodil for 'new beginnings'. 

once the how is sorted it's just a matter of waiting on the when, and furiously hoping he doesn't manage to talk himself out of it in the meantime. 

the when appears at one of the worst moments possible; when ten is driving them both back to kun's apartment after a dinner date in the city. ten's driving is dangerous without kun dropping relationship bombshells on him, so maybe he should have thought this one through just a little more. but ten has his hair styled back and his eyes are lined with silver and kun is so deeply and madly in love with him, with the neon lights casting shadows across his skin. 

so it all sort of slips out in a mess of syllables, the words tripping over themselves in a rush of adrenaline, but by the way the car swerves suddenly and ten's eyes widen in poorly concealed panic, the message had somehow managed to get across.

"i'm sorry what?" ten asks, getting the vehicle back under control. kun is glad he still has his priorities in order. 

he takes a deep, grounding breath and stuffs his shaking hands into his jacket pockets. "I said: did you want to move in with me?" he smiles, finding some semblance of calm in the blush riding high on ten's cheekbones. 

ten pulls the car over into the first available spot and turns to him. 

"you want me to move in with you?" he definitely heard him, he doesn't need clarification. kun suspects he's asking because he feels the same as him; like this is a dream, like this is too good to be true. 

kun nods and ten- 

ten reaches across the car and pulls kun into a kiss that's absolutely  bruising. enthusiasm has always been one of ten's virtues and it's something he has never been too shy to bring to their kisses. he kisses like he does everything; passionate and determined, often times with a point to prove. this time, though, with an answer to give: an undeniable 'yes'. 

and he's not surprised when ten finally pulls back and immediately sobs, cheeks soaked with tears because they've been together long enough for kun to predict the tears. so he laughs and pulls a tissue from his pocket and offers to drive them the rest of the way home. 

home, where ten's key sits in the back of kun's (now their) closet, hidden with a daffodil under a pile of clothes ten has been begging to sort through for months, just waiting to be added to ten's key chain. 

now, their home.


	9. mark/jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #50 - a kiss out of love **

admittedly, there are better, more appropriate times to realise you're in love with someone. mark acknowledges this, just as he's acknowledged that nothing about his life ever has and ever will go as planned.

exhibit a: lee jeno.

he didn't plan to develop a crush on his roommate, but he did anyway, because everyone has a crush on jeno, it's a scientifically proven fact. (at a party once, in a truth or dare circle, the entire room had agreed that they'd had a crush on jeno at least once in their life). mark is only human. 

he also didn't plan on realising that it's not just a  crush,  but something scarier and deeper and way way harder to deal with. especially difficult to hide, might he add. 

this would be 10 times easier if he didn't realise all this when he has a plane to board in half an hour and he's surrounded by his closest friends and family, all ready to send him off to a big scary city where he'll be for the next year and a half. alone. more importantly, without jeno.

he has to admit, he may have fucked himself over a little with this one. 

"hey." he looks up, where the man of the hour sits, remnants of his ugly bagel stuck to the tip of his nose and all over his fingers. "you okay? you keep zoning out." 

mark fights down the urge to do something embarrassing like lick the cream cheese off jeno's nose. he nods and tries for a smile, wordlessly handing over a napkin and gesturing to jeno's generic mouth region. jeno's own smile dims and he hates himself just a little bit for being the cause of it. 

"hey, don't worry okay? you'll be fine! you're mark lee!" and the grin is back, bringing with it a fluttering of mark's heart. 

"yeah!" chenle screeches too loud for the quiet area they're in, almost knocking over three coffees with one hand motion. he successfully garners the attention of the rest of their friends, all talking quietly amongst themselves or playing on their phones. "and if you fail you'll always have us." 

"somehow, that makes me feel worse." mark grumbles.

"we're the best things in your life, how will you ever survive without us?" donghyuck asks, faux concerned. mark shoves him and ignores his friends loud laughter. 

renjun stands up, discards his take out cup and pulls chenle in the direction of the gift shop. donghyuck and jisung follow suit, leaving mark with jeno and jaemin, who's busy chatting with his sister about some tv show they both watch. his parents have gone to find mark a neck pillow and will be back any second so he only has a small window of opportunity. 

"hey jeno. can you uh, come with me for a sec?" wow mark, way to not sound suspicious. 

"sure." jeno easily agrees, having not picked up on mark's weirdness, apparently. 

he finds a quiet corner that's far enough away that they're safe from eavesdroppers but close enough that they won't get lost on their way back. when he turns to face jeno, though, his heart drops into his stomach. he can't do this. 

"mark? what's up?" jeno looks so concerned and mark thinks he might be having a heart attack. he tries to say something, anything, but everything is stuck in his throat. jeno starts to turn away and mark panics, thinking he's about to run off, so he does the only thing he can think of. 

he grabs jeno by the arms, more forcefully than he intended, and kisses him. he's overeager and the kiss lands on only half of jeno's mouth, and after a few painfully awkward moments where jeno is frozen beneath him and mark is too terrified to move, he pulls away. his eyes sting before his arms have dropped and he curls his hands around his stomach. 

"I'm kind of-" he stutters, eyes on the floor, watching jeno's feet not moving at all. "i'm- i- i'm sorry-" 

jeno reaches out and mark can't help but flinch, thinking the worst. jeno tries again, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"mark." he calls, and his voice shakes a little but mark pretends not to notice. "look at me." 

he does, hating that a tear falls when he blinks. jeno wipes it away a beat late, like an afterthought. "breathe." he says. 

mark does, shakily breathing in at the same time as jeno's exaggerated inhale. "i'm in love with you." he says on the exhale, surprising himself with how clear and strong it comes out. jeno seems surprised too, though for vastly different reasons. 

"y-you- me- i- huh?" he makes that one noise mark likes so much, the one that's so distinctly jeno he can't even describe it. even though his heart feels like it's breaking down the middle he can't help but smile at the sound of it. 

mark lets him digest it for a bit, watches his face flicker through all sorts of emotion like switching between tv channels, until it finally settles on the last emotion mark expected from sweet lee jeno.

anger.

"you waited until the last moment we have together for the next  two years to tell me this?" 

"year and a half." mark corrects halfheartedly, jeno steps forward, crowding mark, and he closes his eyes, preparing himself for a punch. he doesn't get punched, technically, but the air is punched from his lungs anyway. instead of a bruising knuckle to the face, he gets a kiss that leaves his head spinning and toes curling. of all the things mark has learnt and daydreamed about jeno, being an angry kisser was the last thing he expected from his quiet roommate with a non-existent temper. 

when jeno pulls away his eyes are wide and shining. the reality of their situation dawns on them as mark's flight number gets called over the PA system and they can hear the distant sounds of their friends calling for them. 

mark wonders if it's too late to cancel his trip.


	10. renjun/jeno/jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #30 - a kiss as comfort **

jeno has never been well-equipped to handle rejection. which is why as soon as his eyes read over the words ‘regret to inform you’ he folds the letter in his hands over with a calmness that doesn’t reflect the torrent of emotions weighing his body down from the inside like a wet sack of sand. he hadn’t stopped his trek up the apartment steps as he had ripped open the letter and the anticipatory thrumming of his heart is now slowing into a sad thump as the news settles in his bones along with a strong sense of disappointment. he didn’t falter as he read and he refuses to falter now, legs stubbornly carrying him closer to home.

he had applied for the job months ago. it hurts, now, to think about how excited he had been to receive his first response, a spark of hope igniting the flame of elation that had carried him right through to the next step: a face to face interview that he was so  sure  he’d passed with flying colours just a week prior. apparently, the company hadn’t shared the sentiment, and the flame was smothered with an ice cold bucket of disappointment.

his mind races with questions, all dancing around the same thing; what did he do wrong? it’s rare that he gets so upset over something to this extent, but  this.  this was his dream job. 

somehow, in his distress, he’s managed to reach his front door and his stomach whirls with something new. behind the door; renjun and jaemin are in there, probably cuddling on the couch or cleaning or doing whatever it is they do when jeno isn’t around. he feels ten times worse all of a sudden. dealing with rejection by himself is hard enough; he can’t even begin to think about how he’s going to break the news to them. 

part of him wants to walk back down the stairs, get in his car and drive until either he runs out of petrol or his heart has stopped hurting so much; whichever came first. just imagining the worry and sadness on his boyfriends faces when they find out is enough to have jeno’s eyes watering. but he’s been there for them through some of the worst moments of their adult lives, they swore they’d always be there for each other through thick and thin. in sickness and in health just without the rings. till death, etcetera. he’s not a teenager anymore, unsure and full of doubt. he’s almost 23 and he trusts his partners with his life.

so he steels himself and opens the door with the same hand that’s still clutching the letter, uncaring of whichever way it crumples. it creaks familiarly as he pushes it open and an even more familiar voice greets him as it clicks shut behind him.

“we’re in here!” jaemin calls from the kitchen over the soft music playing from the living room and the microwave whirring. renjun giggles about something and despite everything, jeno finds himself smiling at the sound. he takes his time kicking his shoes off. he glances down at the letter but finds he can’t look at it for longer than a second without his chest tightening. he enters the kitchen with a heavy heart and the sight of his two boyfriends, serenading each other under the fluorescents, lightens the load just a fraction. 

renjun spots him as he passes the threshold. and renjun, always so in tune with emotions, notices his downtrodden state before he can fully prepare himself for the impending conversation. 

“babe? what’s wrong?” jaemin turns at renjun’s words, previously unaware of jeno’s presence. jeno really hates the way his smile falls with his eyes as they drop to the letter in jeno’s hands. his eyes flash with understanding almost immediately and jeno has to look away before they turn into something heavier; pity, sympathy, something harder to deal with.

“oh jeno.” jaemin laments. jeno doesn’t look up as the first tear falls, and he’s wrapped in two bodies before the second one does. 

distantly, he feels bad for ruining the soft, happy atmosphere he had walked into, but renjun pushing his hair back and placing a gentle kiss to the middle of his forehead dims that feeling with something much warmer. 

they don’t say anything, nobody needs to and frankly jeno doesn’t think he could. they just stand there, together, in their tiny kitchen while a jeong sewoon song continues playing in the background, completely unaware of the dark atmosphere. eventually jaemin pulls back and wipes some of jeno’s tears away with his thumbs. jeno whines pitifully at the affectionate look jaemin is giving him and it makes the other two laugh. it’s renjun who initiates the first kiss, carefully turning jeno’s head and capturing his lips in something sweet and comforting. jaemin swoops in as soon as renjun pulls back and jeno’s amused huff gets swallowed up in a kiss just as sweet as the last. renjun is rubbing circles in his back and jaemin has a grounding hand on the back of his neck, thumb stroking the skin below his neck. 

the letter remains clutched in his hand, almost forgotten as jeno’s chest becomes lighter and his heart fills with all the love and affection he can handle. 

his heart keeps beating and jeno knows he’ll be okay. 


	11. doyoung/kun/ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** prompt #4 - a kiss where it hurts **

waking up in a hospital is a scary experience when you have no memory of how you got there. doyoung learns this first hand when he does exactly that, on a thursday afternoon, the beeping in his ears irritating enough to fight off the last dredges of sleep. 

the first thing he’s aware of, outside the throbbing in his head, is the warmth encasing his left hand, holding it in place against the bed. it's familiar in a way he cant place, until he forces his eyes open and looks down, finds ten asleep in a chair beside him and remembers why he's there. 

it had started off as a thursday like any other and doyoung hadn't thought anything of kun's invitation to have lunch with ten and him. although the two were dating, doyoung never felt like the third wheel and they, out of guilt or obligation or maybe just pity, made sure they included doyoung in as many of their activities as possible. he'd never thought it was weird, because before they were tenandkun, they were ten and kun and doyoung, inseparable since fate had brought them together in the most awkward group project of doyoung's entire university career. 

and the more-than-friend feelings he had developed towards the couple over the years was something he'd sworn to take to his grave, no matter how much it had hurt when they had broken the news of their new relationship to him just months earlier. he was happy for them, really, and their happiness would always come before his own, no matter how different he may act towards them at times. but he can't deny that he feels lonely sometimes.

anyway, doyoung had walked into the restaurant ten had apparently picked out - a little nicer than the hole-in-the-wall eateries they usually frequented - expecting nothing out of the ordinary. he had smiled at the two when they had greeted him and swallowed down any bitterness he had felt at how with every date they seemed to sit just a fraction closer. not that he had noticed. 

everything had been going fine until doyoung had run out of water. he had flagged down a passing waitress and the conversation between the three of them had lulled, a tension growing over the table that doyoung couldn't place the source of. 

"actually, doyoung, there's something we've been meaning to ask you." kun had started, effectively stealing every bit of doyoung's attention. 

"what is it?" he had asked, unsuspecting but curious. what could they possibly have to ask that would have them so nervous?

"well, you see the thing is we… um… ten?" 

ten had looked like a very pretty deer in the headlights, something that doesn't happen very often and was the second red flag. 

"for a while now we've… just like, not seriously but considering, maybe- fuck this is hard."

"language." 

kun had turned to him as doyoung had spotted the waitress approaching their table out the corner of his eye. she had almost reached their table when kun had finally managed to find his words.

"doyoung we really like you and we want to date you." 

he can't really explain whatever body motion he did on reflex, but his knee had jerked and he had accidentally bumped the water jug in the waitresses arms as she had been reaching to place it on the table. she hadn’t dropped it thankfully, and a small puddle on the ground was the only damage done. doyoung had exchanged deep, hysterical apologies with her until she had left to grab a mop.

"doyoung?" kun's smile had been gentle and coaxing, only betrayed by his eyes that gave away his anxiousness, and doyoung was forced to focus back on the conversation at hand.

his chest had felt like it was constricting and with every racing thought he had gotten light headed. none of it felt real, and the confession refused to sink in. 

"no you're- you can't-" he couldn’t stop shaking his head. none of it made any sense. ten had reached for his hand and doyoung had jerked away, the hurt in ten's eyes something he would never forget.

he'd turned, ignored the distressed calls of his best friends, and as he'd risen out of his seat his left leg had slipped from under him and sent his body crashing to the floor. he'd smacked his head on the corner of the table on the way down, and just before he had passed out he'd caught a glimpse of a distressed waitress with a bright blue mop just metres away from where he fell.

and now here he is, hours later in the emergency ward with ten's head in his lap and a bandage wrapped around his own. judging by the late afternoon sun it must be sometime after 4 by now, so it’s unsurprising that ten is asleep. he needs at least three naps a day to function. he also suspects kun is elsewhere but still in the building; he wouldn't go far, not with the impending conversation that can only be put off for so long. 

ah. think of the devil and he shall appear. 

"oh, you’re awake." kun looks about as shell shocked and distraught as doyoung feels, which doesn’t make him feel any better. kun looks away after an awkward pause where doyoung cant think of anything to respond with and he spots ten. kun genuinely looks as if he'd forgotten he was there and hurries to wake him. ten does so with a sleepy whine that has doyoung’s chest tightening with  want.  it’s unfair, really, how much these boys affect him.

“how’s your head?” kun asks, ten curled into his side waiting for his motor functions to whir back to life. 

maybe it’s the pain medication that makes him reply “no complaints yet,” but he figures it doesn’t matter much when ten barks out a sharp, high pitched laugh and all the tension in kun’s shoulders melts away with a fond eye roll. doyoung's own lips tug into a smile and he finds it's a genuine one. 

“so…” he doesn’t know how to start this. he’s starting to feel giddy and light headed - though, again, that might just be the pain medication - the revelation finally sinking in as he recognises the adoration he sees in kun and ten’s eyes, when they’re looking at each other, when they think doyoung isn’t looking; now aimed at  him,  and doyoung feels breathless under the weight of it. he wonders how long he hasn't been looking because it's just seems so obvious now. “did you… did you really mean what you said?” 

he hates getting his hopes up but. but.

kun nods with a soft 'yes'. there are tears in ten’s eyes and his own eyes are watering because  wow.  this was never an outcome he’d ever considered, never let himself imagine a reality where he was loved back.

kun gently coaxes them into a slightly uncomfortable hug between the three of them, laughing and cooing quietly at the two cry babies. 

doyoung has to pull back with a wince when his head throbs again, the pain medication having run its course. kun fusses over him until ten calls for a nurse and affectionately tells him to stop nagging. before the nurse arrives ten gently pulls doyoung’s head closer and lays a kiss on his bandages, not close enough to his bump to hurt but enough that the sentiment leaves his face burning. kun does the same on the other side, pulling back with a grin that's more blinding than the afternoon sun.

a small part of him wonders if he hit his head hard enough that he’s actually dead, or none of this is real and maybe he’s in a coma or something. but then ten pulls him into a real kiss, one that has his heart monitor beeping so loud that kun starts laughing, and doyoung finds he actually doesn’t care if it’s real or not. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos much appreciated! [twitter](https://twitter.com/transgyu?s=09) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/wuju_lbx)


End file.
